User blog:JThan9/Shinsengumi and Dragon Knight Deck 1.2
Flag:'' ''Dragon' World 'Total Cards: 50+2 Buddy: Dragon Knight, Kondou Monsters (24): '' Size 1 (24)'' 4x Dragon Knight, Kondou 4x Dragon Knight, Soushi 4x Dragon Knight, Sanosuke 4x Dragon Knight, Hijikata 4x Dragon Knight, Nagakura 4x Dragon Knight, Saitou Spells (20) 4x Blue Dragon Shield 4x Green Dragon Shield 4x Wolf of Mibu 4x The Skies is in your Hand 2x Dragon Breath 2x Dragonic Thunder Items (4) 4x Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion Impacts (2) 1x Gargantula Punisher 1x Dragon Cavalry Arts,The Glorious Legacy Clear and simple. Shinsengumi doesn't have many options. I run all shinsengumi monsters al maximun to have a decent amount of monsters. Despite not having more monsters, and low attacks the can be really strong. If I had wanted another size, I would have chosen the size 3 Dragon Knight Spartax, but you have to call it to the right of the left to be able to cast protection spells. My Spells choice is not complicated. Blue, Green and Mibu are no surprises. The skies is in you Hand is another way to protect your monster. Dragon Breath and Dragonic Thunder is my option to destroy possible center monsters and hit with high critical attacks next turn. Although is not nessesary I decide to add 4 of Hyperion to have a big attack weapon and improve the effectivenss of Green and Blue Shields. One of each impacts can make the difference but I rarely have used them. Flag:'' ''Dragon' World 'Total Cards: 53+2 Buddy: Dragon Knight, Tomoe Monsters (25): '' Size 1 (12)'' 4x Dragon Knight, Tomoe 4x Dragon Knight, Red Baron 2x Dragon Knight, El Quixote 2x Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide '' Size 2 (10)'' 4x Dragon Knight, Hartman 2x Dragon Knight, Richard 2x Dragon Knight, Iwamoto 2x Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo'' '' '' Size 3 (3)'' 2x Dragon Knight, Napoleon 1x Dragon Knight, Geronimo Spells (19) 4x Blue Dragon Shield 4x Green Dragon Shield 4x Knightenergy 2x Cavalry Academy 2x Dragon Breath 2x Dragonic Thunder 1x Knight Counter Items (4) 4x Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion 2x Sun Fits, Sunshine Impact Impacts (3) 2x Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy 1x Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Slash The monsters line up is focus on Move monster (Red Baron and Hartman). Tomoe and El Quixote generate advantage while Iwamoto and Mitsuhide destroy threats. Richard is really god is it is at 8k power and defense. Kagekiyo is a card that could be change, but having it makes sure I don't run out of gauge (along with El Quixote and Hyperion). Napoleon is the main size 3 because can return Hartman from the drop. However, Geronimo's Double attack and soulguard are very usefull by its own. Spells are almost the same as the previous deck. Blue, Green and Knightenergy for defense. In this deck, Dragonic Thunder and Dragon Breath don't just focus on killing the center as Shinsengumi deck and I use them as defense aswell. Finally, I rarely use Cavalry Academy but I like to have it, probably on future decks will be remove. Knight Counter is surprisingly good, sometimes is hard your opponent have a "good" field to cast it though. Items are at 6, 8 seemed to much and 4 not enough, so I add 2 Sunshine Impact despite Hyperion to get one more often. The Glorious Legacy is better in this deck because is not as agressive as the shinsengumi and gauge engine is better. Ultimate Slash is an option i want to keep despite it could be cut or replace for Gargantua Punisher. Category:Blog posts